sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chaos
|Inne media = *''Sonic the Comic'' *''Archie Comics'' *''Sonic X|Inne nazwy = *The God of Destruction *Guardian God of the Chao *Liquid chaos energy *Big Drip *Spirit of water|Wiek = Ponad 4000 lat|Rasa = Zmutowany Chao|Płeć = Brak (przyjmuje się że mężczyzna)|Oczy = Zielone|Wzrost = Zmienny|Waga = Zmienna|Skóra = Niebieska|Ataki = |Zdolności = *Super siła *Zaawansowane pływanie *Zwiększona wytrzymałość |Lubi = *Pokój *Doktora Eggmana (początkowo) *Tikal *Chao *Szmaragdy Chaosu|Nie lubi = *Gdy Chao są w niebezpieczeństwie *Doktora Eggmana *Pachacamaca *Klanu Knucklesa}} znany również jako Bóg Zniszczenia '''(ang. '''The God of Destruction) – starożytna istota, strażnik Chao. Chaos sam był kiedyś Chao, ale został zmutowany wskutek działania energii Głównego Szmaragdu. Jego ciało jest całkowicie zbudowane z energii Chaosu w stanie ciekłym. Chaos słynie ze zdolności do zmiany kształtu, wraz z każdym wchłoniętym Szmaragdem Chaosu. Przez ponad 4000 lat Chaos był uwięziony wewnątrz Głównego Szmaragdu. Doktor Eggman postanowił wykorzystać potwora w swoim planie podboju świata. Mimo początkowej współpracy, Chaos zbuntował się i niemalże doprowadził do zagłady świata. Jego gniew został zneutralizowany przez Super Sonica i potwór postanowił odejść w spokoju, razem z kolczatką Tikal. Od tego momentu, Chaos pojawia się tylko w czasach największego kryzysu. Utworzenie Yuji Naka chciał wprowadzić do Sonic Adventure nowego antagonistę, zupełnie innego od Doktora Eggmana. Chcąc stworzyć przezroczystą i składającą się z wody postać, zaprojektowano Chaosa. Zdolność Chaosa do zmiany wyglądu i stylu walki było czymś, co Sonic Team chciało przedstawić jak najlepiej. Dlatego też postać umieszczono jako bossa na samym początku gry. Zrzuty ekranu z gry, ukazujące Chaosa, wyciekły jeszcze przed oficjalną premierą. Historia Przeszłość 4000 lat przed wydarzeniami z Sonic Adventure Chaos był zwykłym Chao. Wskutek działania energii Głównego Szmaragdu przemienił się w wodnego stwora. Chaos zapewnił pilnowanym przez siebie Chao czystą wodę dookoła Ołtarza Szmaragdów, oraz korzystał ze swych mocy do bronienia podopiecznych. Równie istotne było dla niego pilnowanie siedmiu mitycznych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Pewnego dnia w okolice ołtarza zawędrowała kolczatka Tikal, która zaprzyjaźniła się z Chao. Chaos zaciekawił się jej przybyciem i ukazał się jej osobiście. Chaos również zaprzyjaźnił się z Tikal i pozwolił jej przebywać przy Ołtarzu Szmaragdów, a także dał jej możliwość wykorzystania modlitwy do Głównego Szmaragdu. W tym samym czasie ojciec Tikal i wódz Klanu Knucklesa, Pachacamac, planował zdobyć Szmaragdy Chaosu aby zwyciężyć w wojnie ze swoimi wrogami. Tikal próbowała przekonać swego ojca do zmiany zdania, a także chciała ostrzec Chaosa przed najazdem. Stwór powiedział jej jednak, że nie może opuścić ołtarza. Ostatecznie Pachacamac nie zmienił swych planów i zaatakował Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Podczas ataku jego wojownicy stratowali Tikal i towarzyszące jej Chao, które odniosły bardzo ciężkie rany i wydawały się martwe. Chaos wpadł w niepohamowany gniew i zabił Pachacamaca i jego wojowników, a następnie wykorzystał Szmaragdy Chaosu do transformacji w Perfect Chaosa. Potwór zabił niemal cały Klan Knucklesa, ale zatrzymała go Tikal. Kolczatka zamknęła go razem z sobą wewnątrz Głównego Szmaragdu. Wydarzenie to doprowadziło do powstania Anielskiej Wyspy - latającego fragmentu lądu wyrwanego z obszaru na którym znajdował się Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Przez kolejne 4000 lat Chaos i Tikal byli zamknięci w Głównym Szmaragdzie, którego pilnowały niedobitki z Klanu Knucklesa. W Mistycznej Świątyni powstał również fresk przedstawiający Perfect Chaosa. Z biegiem czasu zaczęto zapominać dlaczego szmaragd był strzeżony. W końcu na świecie ostała się już tylko jedna kolczatka - Knuckles. Sonic Adventure 4000 lat później Doktor Eggman zniszczył Główny Szmaragd, uwalniając Chaosa i Tikal. Chaos zaatakował strażnika szmaragdu, ostatnią żyjącą kolczatkę - Knucklesa, po czym udał się do miasta Station Square. Tam uderzył na miejski ratusz i zwrócił uwagę policji. Funkcjonariusze byli uzbrojeni, ale mimo tego nie mogli pokonać potwora, ponieważ ich pociski odbijały się od jego ciała. Ostatecznie to Sonic pokonał Chaosa, który zmienił się w kałużę i uciekł do kanałów. Następnego dnia spotkał się z Eggmanem w Mystic Ruins i otrzymał od niego pierwszy Szmaragd Chaosu, ukradziony od Sonica i Tailsa. Chaos przybrał formę Chaosa 1 i Eggman wyjaśnił wówczas bohaterom swój plan wykorzystania potwora do zniszczenia Station Square i postawienia Robotniklandu na jego ruinach. Złoczyńcy ruszyli na poszukiwania kolejnych szmaragdów. Spotkali się w hotelu w Station Square, dokąd ich tropem podążył Knuckles, który chciał zemścić się na Chaosie. Eggman podał potworowi drugi szmaragd i Chaos 1 zmienił się w Chaosa 2. Mimo tego został pokonany. Następnego dnia Chaos 2 otrzymał od Eggmana kolejne dwa szmaragdy, które wypadły Sonicowi i Tailsowi w trakcie ich walki z Knucklesem. Chaos 4 został pokonany przez bohaterów i Eggman zabrał go na swoją latającą fortecę - Egg Carrier. Doktor wysłał stamtąd swoje roboty, aby te znalazły żabę która połknęła Szmaragd Chaosu i ogon Chaosa. Chaos 4 pojawił się później na zewnętrznym pokładzie Egg Carriera, kiedy Big i Żabek próbowali uciec. Eggman zabrał żabie szmaragd i połączył go ze zdobytym wcześniej od Flicky'ego szmaragdem. Po otrzymaniu go Chaos 4 przybrał formę Chaosa 6. Następnie doktor porwał Żabka i rzucił go Chaosowi 6, przez co potwór odzyskał ogon. Sonic przybył na pomoc i odwrócił uwagę potwora, podczas gdy Big wyłowił swego przyjaciela. Następnie Sonic sam rozprawił się z Chaosem 6. Potwór przeżył jednak i musiał go jeszcze raz pokonać Knuckles. Po tym jak Chaos 6 został zniszczony stracił wszystkie dotychczasowo zgromadzone Szmaragdy Chaosu. Postanowił porzucić Eggmana i działać samodzielnie. Najpierw zaatakował zaskoczonego doktora w Mystic Ruins i sprawił, że ten rozbił się na Anielskiej Wyspie. Chaos zabrał tam sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu, które Knuckles umieścił pod Ołtarzem Szmaragdów. Następnie zemścił się na kolczatce i zaatakował go. W końcu znalazł ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu, umieszczony we wraku rozbitego niedaleko domu Biga samolotu Tornado 2. Chaos zabrał szmaragd Sonicowi i Tailsowi zaraz po tym jak ci go ujrzeli, ukazując się im w postaci wielkiej wodnej kolumny. Mając siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu Chaos przybrał formę Perfect Chaosa. Zalał Station Square katastrofalną powodzią, która zniszczyła praktycznie całe miasto. Eggman próbował powstrzymać potwora, atakując go swoim Egg Carrierem 2. Forteca została jednak szybko zniszczona przez Perfect Chaosa i nie wyrządziła mu żadnych szkód. Perfect Chaos absorbował negatywną energię Szmaragdów Chaosu, pozbawiając je ich mocy. Wówczas zjawiła się Tikal i opowiedziała Sonicowi dokładną historię Chaosa. Następnie chciała go z powrotem zamknąć wewnątrz Głównego Szmaragdu. Sonic nie chciał do tego jednak dopuścić, ponieważ przepełniony gniewem i smutkiem Chaos musiałby być na zawsze uwięziony. Nie miał pomysłu jak tego dokonać. W tym czasie zjawili się przyjaciele niebieskiego jeża: Tails, Knuckles, Amy i Big, którzy podali mu Szmaragdy Chaosu. Tails wytłumaczył, że Chaos wykorzystuje negatywną energię szmaragdów i pozytywne uczucia przyjaciół mogą napełnić Szmaragdy Chaosu dobrą mocą. Sonic wykorzystał pozytywną energię i przemienił się w Super Sonica. Ostatecznie pokonał Perfect Chaosa i zniwelował jego gniew. Chaos wrócił do swej pierwotnej formy i przyszły do niego Chao, których niegdyś pilnował. Chaos na dobre pozbył się negatywnych uczuć i postanowił odejść w spokoju razem z Tikal. Nieznane są dokładne losy Chaosa i Tikal, ale najprawdopodobniej nadal pilnują Chao. Sonic Battle Chaos pojawił się w Sonic Battle jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. W historii Emerla gracz może rzucić mu wyzwanie i stoczyć z nim pojedynek. Jeśli Chaos zostanie pokonany to gracz odblokuje go jako grywalną postać. Chaos jest wolny i praktycznie nie umie skakać, ale nadrabia to dużym zasięgiem swoich ataków i ich siłą. Historia Emerla Kiedy Doktor Eggman groził światu zniszczeniem, za pomocą swojego Final Egg Blastera zamontowanego na Death Egg, Chaos przebudził się wewnątrz krateru w Holy Summit. Knuckles powiedział o tym Sonicowi i zaznaczył, że Chaos pojawia się w czasach wielkiego kryzysu. Chaos strzegł następnie krateru i mógł stoczyć walkę z Emerlem. Sonic Generations Perfect Chaos powrócił jako boss ery Dreamcasta w Sonic Generations. Nowoczesny Sonic musiał go pokonać w zrujnowanym Station Square, tym razem bez użycia swojej super formy. W przeciwieństwie do Sonic Adventure, Perfect Chaos posiada na swoim ciele ciemnoniebieskie łuski, świecące zielone kolce i widoczny mózg na czole. W walce posługuje się swoimi mackami, z których nie korzystał w poprzedniej grze. Do jego ataków powraca również strzelanie kulami energii z kolców na ciele, oraz plucie potężnym promieniem energii z pyska. Według twórców tak właśnie miał wyglądać Perfect Chaos w Sonic Adventure, ale z powodu ograniczeń technicznych nie było to możliwe. Taki wygląd Perfect Chaosa został po raz pierwszy zaprezentowany na poziomie Lost World, na przedstawiającym potwora muralu. Sonic Forces [[Plik:Sonic Forces cutscene 083.png|thumb|left|Chaos w Sonic Forces atakuje Tailsa]] W Sonic Forces Chaos dołączył do Doktora Eggmana i wraz z Shadowem, Metal Soniciem i Zavokiem pomógł Infinite'owi pokonać Sonica. Knuckles i Silver również natknęli się na Chaosa, kiedy na Angel Island pojawiło się miasto kolczatek w Mystic Ruins. Chaos zaatakował ich, ale został pokonany kiedy Knuckles i Silver połączyli siły, a Mystic Ruins zniknęły. Sześć miesięcy później Chaos zaatakował Tailsa w mieście, kiedy ten próbował naprawić E-123 Omegę. Został jednak szybko pokonany przez klasycznego Sonica, który wyszedł z portalu. Ten Chaos okazał się być w ostateczności jedynie iluzją stworzoną przez Infinite'a. Posiadał ten sam kształt i moce równe prawdziwemu Chaosowi. Setki innych kopii Chaosa wzięły potem udział w ostatecznej bitwie z siłami Resistance pod fortecą Imperium Eggmana. Wszystkie iluzje Chaosa zniknęły, po tym jak Phantom Ruby został zniszczony. W innych grach Sonic Adventure 2 Chaos pojawia się w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle jako jedna z postaci w trybie wieloosobowym. W Sonic Adventure 2, aby go odblokować gracz musi ukończyć wszystkie misje Rouge z A-rankiem. Gracz może się wtedy wcielić w Chaosa trybie poszukiwania skarbów. Chaos posiada te same ataki i umiejętności co Rouge, wliczając w to Black Wave i Charm Ray. W Sonic Adventure 2: Battle jest grywalny od początku, tylko w trybie poszukiwania skarbów. Chaos jest najwolniejszą postacią, ale jego specjalne ataki są silniejsze i ich efekty utrzymują się dłużej. Chaos otrzymuje również swoje własne umiejętności: Chaos Impact, Chaos Strike i Chaos Bind. Sonic Heroes Chaos nie pojawił się fizycznie w Sonic Heroes, ale był kilkakrotnie wspominany. Metal Sonic porwał Żabka i Chocolę, aby skopiować dane Chaosa, ponieważ obie istoty były powiązane z Chaosem: Żabek połknął w przeszłości ogon potwora, a Chocola jako Chao wywodził się z tej samej rasy. Metal Sonic połączył moce Chaosa z danymi skopiowanymi od: Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose i Team Chaotix, co pozwoliło mu dokonać transformacji w Metal Madness, a później Metal Overlorda. Seria Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Chaos pojawia się w Super Smash Bros. Brawl jako naklejka, zwiększająca efekt żywności o 4 punkty. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate W grze Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Chaos pojawia się jako zaawansowany duch, którego można pozyskać w trakcie rozgrywki aby zyskać ulepszony wodny atak. Sonic Runners Chaos pojawia się jako rzadki Buddy typu S. Specjalizuje się w sile. Daje graczowi możliwość wykorzystania danego przedmiotu, bez tracenia go. Chaos dostępny był w trakcie Sonic Adventure Event, gdzie można było go wylosować na ruletce od 4 do 25 września 2015 roku. Po 25 września 2015 zmniejszono szansę na wylosowanie Chaosa i innych postaci z ruletki. Wydarzenie powróciło 9 marca 2016 roku i trwało do 14 marca tego samego roku. LEGO Dimensions Chaos jest finałowym bossem w świecie Sonica. Gracz walczy z nim na pokładzie Death Egg. Potwór jest kilkakrotnie powiększoną wersją Chaosa 0, korzystającą mocy różnych żywiołów. Chaos zmienia kolor swojego ciała i ataki, mogąc korzystać z mocy opartych na m.in. ogniu, piorunach, albo lodzie. Podczas wydarzeń z gry Chaos wypłynął z jednego z portali, które przypadkowo otworzył Doktor Eggman. Potwór podążył za mocą Szmaragdów Chaosu na Death Egg. Zaatakował Tailsa, zabierając mu urządzenie Eggmana do otwierania portali, dzięki czemu zdobył nowe moce pozwalające mu zmieniać swoje ataki. Chaos poważnie uszkodził stację i próbował zniszczyć Sonica, aby zabrać mu szmaragdy. Został jednak pokonany przez Super Sonica. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle W grze Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Chaos pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. Posiada bardzo dobrą szybkość i siłę, ale słabe przyspieszenie. Charakterystyka Osobowość Chaos od zawsze był pokojową i łagodną istotą. W gniew wpadał tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś ranił jego Chao. Od momentu ataku Pachacamaca i kolczatek na Ołtarz Szmaragdów, gniew Chaosa utrzymywał się przez tysiące lat, dopóki nie został zneutralizowany przez Super Sonica. Chaos był zdeterminowany w swojej furii, aby zniszczyć świat, chociaż osoby odpowiedzialne za masakrę Chao dawno już nie żyły, a ich potomkowie w dużym stopniu wymarli. Wygląd Chaos to istota w całości zbudowana z energii Chaosu o właściwościach wody. Posiada kilka form. Jego podstawową formą jest Chaos 0, która posiada humanoidalną sylwetkę. Słabym punktem potwora jest mózg pływający wewnątrz jego głowy. Moce i umiejętności Chaos jest bardzo silną i wytrzymałą istotą. Jego zdolności w dużej mierze zależą od formy, jaką posiada. Chaos dysponuje umiejętnościami hydrokinetycznymi, które pozwalają mu kontrolować wodę w mniejszym, lub większym stopniu. Chaos może dzięki swoim mocom zapewniać czystą wodę w wybranym miejscu, lub doprowadzać do ogromnych powodzi, jeśli ma odpowiednią ilość Szmaragdów Chaosu. Poza tym większość jego ataków opiera się na wykorzystaniu wody w różnych formach, np. kałuży z mackami czy wodnych kul. Posiada także bardzo wytrzymałe i rozciągliwe ciało, od którego odbijają się pociski. Chaos może wydłużać swoje dłonie i uderzać nimi z dużą siłą. Nawet jeśli otrzyma cios może się zregenerować, albo rozpłynąć w kałużę i uciec. Wadą Chaosa jest jego mózg - słaby punkt który nie jest zbyt dobrze chroniony. Chaos jest również bardzo wolny, zarówno w poruszaniu się jak i wyprowadzaniu ataków. Transformacje Chaos 0 Wyjściowa forma Chaosa, którą przyjmuje jeśli nie posiada żadnych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Posiada kuloodporne i zmiennokształtne ciało, a także rozciągliwe ręce. Może przybierać formę kałuży, jeśli otrzyma cios, lub będzie chciał uciec. Chaos 1 Pierwsza forma Chaosa, którą przyjmuje gdy posiada jeden Szmaragd Chaosu. Jego prawe ramię otrzymuje wówczas kości i staje się przedłużone. Potwór zwiększa również swoje rozmiary i masę. Jego umiejętności w tej formie nie są do końca znane. Chaos 2 Druga forma Chaosa, która przyjmuje gdy posiada dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Otrzymuje wówczas dwa silne ramiona z kośćmi, przygarbioną sylwetkę i inny kształt głowy. W tej formie może zmieniać się w wodnistą kulę, a także blokować wrogie ciosy. Jego ręka staje się jeszcze bardziej rozciągliwa, pozwalając na zadawanie jeszcze dłuższych ciosów. Chaos 4 Czwarta forma Chaosa, która przyjmuje gdy posiada cztery Szmaragdy Chaosu. Potwór przybiera formę wodnej istoty, podobnej do rekina. Otrzymuje tylną płetwę i bardziej zgarbiony kształt. W tej formie może bardzo szybko poruszać się w wodzie. Będąc na lądzie lewituje w powietrzu. Chaos 6 Szósta i przedostatnia forma Chaosa, którą przyjmuje gdy posiada sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Otrzymuje wtedy rozbudowany szkielet wewnątrz swojego ciała, a także kształt pająka lub żaby. Posiada wiele nóg, długi ogon i uzębiony otwór gębowy, a także dwoje oczu. Perfect Chaos Ostateczna forma Chaosa, która przyjmuje gdy zbierze wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Perfect Chaos nie posiada już szkieletu, za to na jego ciele pojawiają się łuski. Absorbuje on negatywną energię Szmaragdów Chaosu i pozbywa się ich ze swojego ciała. Jest to gigantyczny potwór, mający zdolność kontrolowania i stawania się jednością z wodą. W tej formie zdołał zniszczyć niemal cały klan kolczatek, a także udało mu się zniszczyć Station Square. Korzysta z różnorodnych potężnych ataków, jak plucie promieniami energii z pyska, czy uderzanie wodnymi mackami. Po pokonaniu go w tej formie, powraca on do swojej wyjściowej postaci. Temat muzyczny Chaos posiada kilka różnych tematów muzycznych w Sonic Adventure. Można je usłyszeć głównie w trakcie walki z nim. Dla Chaosa 0, 2 i 4 jest jeden utwór bez słów. Dla Chaosa 6 pojawia się osobny utwór, a dla Perfect Chaos dwa: Open Your Heart i Perfect Chaos Revival. W Sonic Battle można również znaleźć utwór bez nazwy, grany tylko w trakcie walki z Chaosem 0. W innych mediach Sonic the Comic Chaos był głównym antagonistą w adaptacji Sonic Adventure, oraz ostatnim głównym antagonistą w tej serii komiksów. Początkowo był jednym z ważniejszych drakońskich wojowników, w trakcie wojny ze starożytnymi kolczatkami. Kiedy Tikal przywołała Sonica do przeszłości, Chaos niemalże zabił jeża, ale ten został odesłany przez Pochacamaca z powrotem do swoich czasów. Pod koniec komiksów Chaosem próbował zawładnąć Doktor Robotnik, ale bez skutku. Potwór uwolnił się potem spod kontroli doktora i próbował zniszczyć świat, wykorzystując Szmaragdy Chaosu do transformacji w Perfect Chaosa. Ostatecznie Super Sonic wyssał energię Chaosu całkowicie z Perfect Chaosa i doprowadził do jego przemiany z powrotem w drakońską rybę, którą wrzucił do jeziora. Archie Comics W komiksach Chaos został w dawnych czasach rozwścieczony przez Klan Knucklesa, więc Tikal zamknęła go razem ze sobą w Czarnym Szmaragdzie. Wiele lat później Doktor Robotnik planował wykorzystać potwora do podboju świata, ale został powstrzymany. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Chaos i jego historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. Sonic X W serialu anime Sonic X Chaos był jednym z antagonistów w odcinkach od 27 do 32, które tworzyły tzw. Sagę Chaosa. Chaos był tutaj opisany istota zbudowana w całości z energii Chaosu w stanie ciekłym i nie wspominano o tym że był nazywany Bogiem Zniszczenia. Posiadał podobne zdolności co w Sonic Adventure. Jego historia również nie za bardzo odbiegała od pierwowzoru: Chaos wpadł w gniew kiedy Klan Knucklesa zaatakował jego Chao, więc Tikal musiała go razem ze sobą uwięzić w Głównym Szmaragdzie. Wiele lat później Chaos i Tikal znaleźli się na Ziemi, gdzie z Głównego Szmaragdu uwolnił ich Doktor Eggman. Chaos współpracował początkowo z Eggmanem, ale później porzucił go i samodzielnie próbował zniszczyć świat jako Perfect Chaos. Ostatecznie pokonał go Super Sonic, a jego gniew został zneutralizowany przez przybycie Chao. Chaos postanowił zatem odejść razem z Tikal. Ciekawostki * Jedynymi nigdy nie pokazanymi formami Chaosa są Chaos 3 i Chaos 5. * Chaos 1, Chaos 2, Chaos 4 i Chaos 6 posiadają wewnętrzny struktury przypominające kości, ale Perfect Chaos już ich nie posiada. Prawdopodobnie służą do podtrzymywania Szmaragdów Chaosu, dopóki Chaos nie wchłonie ich energii i będzie mógł je odrzucić. * Istnieje specjalna ewolucja Chao, zwana Chaos Chao, przypominająca kształtem Chaosa 0. * W Sonic Adventure, Big the Cat może dotknąć Chaosa 4 i nie otrzymać od niego obrażeń. Aby to zrobić, po przejściu poziomu Hot Shelter należy udać się na zewnętrzny pokład Egg Carriera. Na środku znajduje się zielona arena. Gracz musi wejść na nią z odpowiedniej strony, najlepiej z tyłu. Wtedy, z powodu błędu, przez który nie odgrywa się odpowiednia cutscenka, Big będzie mógł spokojnie podskoczyć i dotknąć lewitującego Chaosa 4, nie otrzymując od niego obrażeń. Jest to jedyny sposób na dotknięcie potwora przez grywalną postać w Sonic Adventure i nie otrzymanie od niego obrażeń. * Postać Chaosa została celowo zaprojektowana w taki sposób, aby trudno było ją renderować na systemach starszych niż Dreamcast. * Chaos i Chaos Gamma to jedyne, grywalne postacie w Sonic Battle, które nie posiadają swojego własnego trybu fabularnego. * W oficjalnej ankiecie przeprowadzonej przez SEGA, Chaos zajął 9 miejsce na liście najpopularniejszych postaci z serii, będąc pomiędzy Metal Soniciem na ósmym miejscu i Rouge na dziesiątym miejscu. * Zgodnie z wywiadem przeprowadzonym w Sonic Central, Sonic nie wie gdzie przebywają: Chaos, Tikal, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polar Bear i Bean the Dynamite. en:Chaos ru:Хаос de:Chaos es:Chaos fr:Chaos Kategoria:Istoty nadnaturalne Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Grywalne postacie